


Odo Through Me

by RegressiveRock



Category: Brian Eno (Musician), King Crimson (Band), Nina Hagen (Musician), Phil Collins (Musician), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Steely Dan (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Frippertronics, Light-Hearted, NSFW Art, Self-Insert, Sexual Humor, Time travel man, Torture, Weirdness, consuming Odo's liquid, female prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegressiveRock/pseuds/RegressiveRock
Summary: The Bajoran bassist Ronnie (short for Veronica) gets sent to Cardassia IV with a very important mission. Save Phil Collins from the Cardassians. Kira and Odo and Bashir tag along, the latter two disguised as women. When they arrive, Kira and Ronnie realize they can't proceed any further without resorting to unusual measures...(co-written with the real Ronnie, who also did the art)Odo Through Me Playlist:https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLejYTfjBL1K2ZzRhrqipugK_u6dS6n6aH
Relationships: Robert Fripp/Ronnie, Ronnie/Kira Nerys/Odo





	1. Ladies of the Road

Ronnie was on the Promenade, a soft artificial breeze blowing across the room and swirling through her shining brown hair, her Bajoran earring sparkling in the space station's light. The sound of Paul McCartney's "Arrow Through Me" coming from Quark's bar, as Quark himself and Rom too were dancing erratically to the strange rhythmic horn section. But none of that even caught her attention. She had her eyes on him. That beautiful changeling. She's wanted him so bad since the first time she ever saw him, she loves him, she adores him. But he's so hard to get. She sighs thinking of the dreamy shapeshifting man and all the possibilities. 

Suddenly comes the voice of Commander Sisko over a loud speaker, 

"ATTENTION! KIRA, RONNIE, BASHIR, ODO. COME TO OPS. I'll brief you in my office." 

Ronnie thinks to herself, "aw fuck what did I do this time?" for a moment before proceeding as ordered. 

In ops everyone is all gathered around in a circle, just inside the door to Commander Sisko's office. Ronnie's eyes light up at the sight of her favorite security officer. Finally she gets the chance, the chance she's been waiting for for so long. She keeps staring at him, and he glares back at her almost menacingly but then gives a half smile cutely in his special no-lip way. Kira seems to have gotten there first and she seems uncomfortable with what she's been told so far.

"Ronnie you've made it, I was beginning to wonder if you'd turn up," Sisko says, blank faced with his almost alien like expression.

"Me too," Ronnie says, smiling at Odo.

"Ladies. This is an extremely dangerous mission... I'm not going to make you do this, but also, if you don't. It's the end of your careers."

"Wait, what do you mean ladies?" Bashir asks, a puzzled look on his face.

The briefing turns out to be one of the strangest briefings of any of their careers.

Later on the runabout...

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Bashir said, brushing his long girly hair aside, glancing at the reflection of his new Bajoran nose ridges as he put his hair in a beautiful pony tail, "Was the lipstick really necessary, Kira? Anyway... who is this... Phil Collins guy?"

"Yes it was necessary, totally necessary," Kira said laughing, her big cute eyes rolling, "I don't know who he is but he must be very important for them to even ask us to do this."

Ronnie was still just staring at Odo, even now. She broke her focus only as she heard the familiar name.

"Phil Collins... I haven't heard that name in a long time. We go way back."

"Way back?" Kira asked, " Ronnie, if you know something..." 

"Yeah, I own every Genesis record," Ronnie responded, causing Kira to let out an exasperated sigh.

"Aww, don't worry Kira, I did bring a little something to help pass the time," Ronnie says, reaching into her bag and pulling out a bottle of homemade Moba fruit wine. 

Somewhere in space, a runabout sways and wobbles closer to the Cardassian border.

**_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_ **

  
_Two fingered levi'd sister_  
_Said, "Peace", I stopped I kissed her._  
_Said, "I'm a male resister",_  
_I smiled and just unzipped her._

  
"Where did all these pillows even come from?!" Bashir shouts drunkenly before being pummeled with three at once, one from each of Ronnie's hands and another by Kira.

Where did these pillows come from? Kira looked at the pillow she just whacked full force into Bashir. 

"Odo?" Kira called out, panic evident in her voice.

"What now?" Odo responded from passenger seat, feeling like a parent taking his children on a road trip.

"Uh... nothing."

"Hey Odo?"

"When you're alone in your quarters do you ever grow boobs? Just to play with them? Don't tell me you haven't."

"Yes. What makes you ask?" Odo said gruffly, completely straight faced.

"Well.... could you do it now?"

"...Hrmm....' 

Odo reluctantly complied. "I guess I can."

Somehow it seemed that he was desperate to be in on all the fun the other ladies were having.

"That's the spirit Odo!" said Ronnie, "but don't make them bigger than mine. I'll get jealous."

"We wouldn't want that now, would we," he snickered, "I'm not entirely sure I could even make them that big."

Bashir scoffed, "how come I'M the only one who had to get surgery, and Odo can just do that any time he wants to? Honestly I'm not sure why I'm even here."

"Neither are we, Bashir, but I'm sure it's completely necessary, it's not like they'd go through all this trouble to turn you into a woman for nothing," echoed a mysterious voice from another dimension.

Bashir eyed his own crotch. "Well they didn't completely turn me into a woman. I'm not sure why they went this far and stopped... What if they stripsearch us?"

"You're right, Bashir, what if they do strip search us? How are we gonna smuggle Odo in? I was thinking he could become my underwear." 

Ronnie flirtatiously winked towards the recently endowed Odo. 

"So I guess I dont need the ones I got on." 

Ronnie started undressing, clearly under the influence, possibly of more than just wine. _(ILLEGAL FUN! Under the sun)_

She let her boobs hang out. 

"Come on girls wanna get undressed with me? It'll be fun."

Kira drunkenly smirked and off went her top. Kira and Ronnie were staring at eachother's boobs comparing them, Ronnie reached out and pinched Kira's nipple. Kira giggled playfully. 

"Come on Bashir! Odo! Join in, what are you, chicken?" Kira drunkenly taunted them. 

Bashir shyly blushed making his turtle face. "I'd love to but it's a little. Weird. Under the circumstances."

Ronnie ripped Bashir's shirt off. "THERE! NOW YOU HAVE NOTHING TO BE SHY ABOUT. NICE BOOBS."

"ODO! COME ON! GET IN ON IT!" She shouted, staring at him (again, that's her favorite thing to do) with puppy dog eyes. 

Odo reciprocated, shifting as his chest turned into liquid and the clothes began to dissolve around it. His boobs were big, though not quite as big as Ronnie's, but they were missing something very important.

"You've got no nipples!" Bashir remarked.

"Thanks for being so observant," Odo said half rolling his eyes, "I haven't had... Enough experiences with human nipples specifically. It's hard for me to copy a form based on such little information."

"Hey Odo.." Ronnie said, nudging Kira, "Do you think we could help you out?"

Kira turned to Ronnie with big drunken eyes and smiled and winked back at Odo, gesturing towards her and Ronnie's boobs.

"That is... that is a generous offer, of you," Odo said, caught off guard by their invitation.

Odo shyly reached out, extending his hand first to Ronnie's left breast, gently covering the surface of it and carressing it in slow strokes, running his palm over the nipple, becoming more comfortable as he felt Ronnie's response, the nipple stiffening in his hand. He began to rub harder, truly experiencing the sensation of the breast, taking in every minute detail of how the nipple is formed, his hand liquifying and becoming one with her breast. He pinched it between two fingers. His other hand began to do a similar thing with Kira's, taking in the different shape and size of hers, palming it and squeezing it in his hand. 

"It would help me to gather more information if, if I could... Well, if I could taste them."

"But Odo, you can't taste," Ronnie observed.

"Just pretend I can," he said, smirking as he took Ronnie's nipple in his mouth, sucking it hard and nibbling lightly. This was one of Ronnie's many dreams coming true before her very eyes. She was in disbelief and awe at the sensation.

Bashir watched from the corner, weeping, an unwanted erection rising. He desperately tried to tuck it away. 

Odo tenderly appreciated Ronnie's nipple with his morphing tongue that liquified around her nipple absorbing information about it, licking it up and down. She was trembling with excitement in his arms. This was exactly what she had always wanted. He pulled away from her boob. 

"I'm going to need to taste Kira's too," he said, and turned to Kira, who smiled goofily as he did exactly that, wrapping his lips around hers, slightly different in size and shape. His tongue swirled around it. Odo took his time taking in as much information as he could about both Ronnie's and Kira's, spending the next few minutes going back and forth between them. 

Bashir tried not to watch too intensely but often found himself incapable of looking away, tears streaming down his cheeks.

The runabout wobbled itself into Cardassia IV's atmosphere, coming to a not so soft stop, with the labor camp in the distance. The turbulent landing had every one of them ruffled. 

Odo turned to Ronnie, still be-boobed and smiling his cute lipless smile. 

"What you said earlier, about me becoming your underwear, I think that is our best bet of passing through undetected. Very clever thinking on your part, I must say."

Ronnie began to swoon as her crush was offering to do what she had playfully flirtatiously suggested, she couldn't have ever dreamed this would really happen. 

"Thank you Odo," she said smiling. "I suppose I should get rid of the rest of my clothes first so you'll be able to put yourself on me." 

Ronnie sexily slid her pants down, teasing Odo as she slowly worked her panties down over her knees and then flung them at him. He blinked, not completely understanding this humanoid gesture of sexual affection. She smiled as she stood there, big curly bush on display for Odo, Bashir and Kira all to see.

Odo blushed slightly as he looked at her nude form. He began to liquify, becoming a goopy viscous liquid that worked its way up her legs and then began to take form, trickling warmly up her butt crack and around the edges of her tight increasingly wet pussy, and forming into solid silky white cloth- a luxury he didn't have to provide for her but chose to anyway, half of the liquid going up around her breasts and nipples to cup them tenderly and form into a matching silky bra. 

Ronnie quivered, her heart pounding at the sensations, unlike anything she'd ever experienced before. Bashir and Kira looked on in shock, then glanced at eachother, then back at Ronnie now clothed with Odo, both of them blushing at the thought of what Ronnie must be feeling. The little cooing nearly moaning sound she made must have made them blush more. 

The others all got dressed accordingly, disembarked and headed for the camp. They came to a rocky hillside overlooking the labor camp, a dim grey scary place full of fog. They could see Cardassians walking around and a field of workers, and Ronnie took note immediately of a pattern she was noticing. The Bajorans were all naked. Where had their clothes gone?... Suddenly- she saw one with clothes still on being stopped by a short Cardassian man dressed in black with his hands crossed behind his back. 

"Stop," he said in a soft Dorset accent, a blank expression on his face, "remove your clothing. Clothing is the cup that holds the wine of nakedness."

"W-What!?" the Bajoran woman cried out, clearly new here. "Why can't I keep on my clothes? This is outrageous!"

"Women already have too many hiding places. I shall have to inspect those too."

The woman shook her head no and stood firm. The short Cardassian Robert Fripp placed his hands on her shoulders, him being around the same height as her. 

"You will obey," he said, firmly. "Humiliation is unavoidable, and necessary."

Kira and Ronnie looked on in shock and in rage, Bashir turned pale. 

"This really changes things," Bashir muttered, "how in the world are we going to get past them with me like... this?"

The Gul Fripp began to remove the Bajoran girl's clothes by force, tearing and snatching off each and every article of clothing one at a time, as she fought back he pinned her on the ground, still declothing her. Two more Cardassians came to his side and lifted her up off the ground and held her arms. He bundled up her clothes in a pile and threw them in a burning fire. 

"FUCK!" Ronnie nearly shouted but quickly throwing her hand over her mouth she managed to muffle and silence it into a "fuph". She didnt want to alert the Cardassians, at least not yet. This new discovery had thrown a wrench in the original plan.

"If they're burning the women's clothes, then I'm not going to be able to wear Odo in... What are we gonna do? What can we do?"

Ronnie's underwear begins to speak: "Mmhphh mhmh.. Mmhmhmhph"

Ronnie looks down, dropping her pants. "Mphhmphh!" the voice comes again. 

"Huh. I guess my bush is too thick for Odo to talk through." 

She snickers and pulls her panties back off and undoes her bra, setting them aside. They liquify and turn back into Odo, still boobed, lying on the ground to avoid raising suspicion.

"Phew, for a moment there I thought I was never going to be heard again. Ronnie. There's only really one solution. You have to leave me behind."

"No.. No we're not doing that, no way no how," Kira rejected,

"NO we are not," Ronnie agreed with Kira's rejection.

Bashir raises a finger and looks as if a lightbulb has just struck him in the head. 

"This is going to sound crazy. But I think it's your best bet. What if you... what if you drink Odo?" Bashir hiccuped, still drunk. 

"Trust me. I'm a doctor."

Ronnie's eyes go big. "YES!" she exclaims, barely able to contain her excitement. 

Kira and Bashir look at her weirdly. 

"I m-mean. I mean, yes that, that sounds like a great plan Bashir." 

Ronnie blushed, and turned to Odo, still a girl on the ground.

"Odo would you consent to this? I know it's a strange plan but I think it can work, I trust you enough to be... inside of me."

She considered what she said for a moment and her eyes got big and she looked away. "I mean. As liquid." 

Odo slowly nodded. "Hrmph..." 

"Yes. It's the best course of action. I give you permission. Be warned though... I'm not sure how I taste."

When Odo said these words to her, Ronnie's green eyes lit up like big kitty cat eyes, and she smiled wide. 

"I cant wait to find out," she squealed with excitement. 

"Then we should proceed immediately." 


	2. Taste of My Love

Odo began to liquify and as a thick vicious goop he streamed himself like a waterfall down into her hands, and she took care not to spill one single drop. She lowered her head and touched the tip of her tongue slowly into Odo's liquid form, taking a tiny little taste and her heart swooned at the indescribable brothy flavor, and she lapped at it for a moment like a cat before she began to slurp the warm thick heavy liquids into her mouth and treasured the feeling of Odo drizzling down her throat. Slowly but surely she felt him working his way down her esophagus, all the way down into her tiny little belly which was becoming more and more bloated as she kept gulping down the thick heavy liquids, insatiable with her thirst for Odo. She swallowed and swallowed, she swallowed too fast and began to gag- quickly without thinking she grabbed Kira by the waist snatching her to her and pressing her lips to hers- causing the short-haired Bajoran to blush, eyes wide in shock, as suddenly she felt the liquids coming out of Ronnie's mouth and into her own, and they began to flow down her throat too, the warm sensation pleasant and soothing as Kira totally let go of any inhibitions she might have had, fully giving herself into the kiss and into Odo. Or Odo into her, rather. 

The more of his succulent juices they sucked down the bigger their tummies bloated, until they both were very pregnant with Odo, a little of him dripping down each of them's bottom lips, as they slurped him off eachother's faces. 

Odo found himself split in half between two stomachs, as they stood there a moment savoring not only his taste but the taste of eachothers mouths.

The kiss ended as Ronnie and Kira each felt the last of Odo filling them up, and they pulled away, Kira blushing a little at her. Bashir stared at the two of them, mouth agape and jaw hanging low, his hand instinctively rubbing over his new feminine nipples. Ronnie glanced over at him and he shyly looked away. She didn't even take notice of Bashir's masturbatory behavior, she was too busy being in disbelief that Odo was inside her tummy, her ultimate fantasy. Ronnie got goosebumps and was feeling hot and tingly from the sexual pleasure of feeling Odo's warm fluids inside her. Was this wrong? She didn't care. 

"Well," Kira half smiled at her shorter companion, patting her own Odo-pregnant tummy, "I think it's time to head towards the camp."

"Be careful all of you, don't let them get rough with you," Odo's voiced sounded from of each of them's tummies at once, "you know how Cardassians are... Especially you, Bashir."

Bashir scoffed, "You can say that again... wait, wait don't say that again. Not in front of them!" 

They arrived at the camp, where one by one (including Bashir), each of them were met by different Cardassians inspecting them, and Ronnie just so happened to get the worst one. The same one who declothed that woman just minutes ago, the Cardassian Robert Fripp. Kira willfully, though angrily, undressed first because she knew it was her only choice. Then Ronnie was next up, though she was already naked in advance, and she wondered why being pregnant with Odo seemed to only make all these Cardassians ogle her and Kira even more than they had any of the other women. 

"Gul Fripp," some Cardassian soldier said, "what should we do with this one, she's arrived already naked... we don't get the pleasure of disrobing her."

"Such obscenity cannot go unpunished," Fripp said, looking her over. "I will deal with this one myself. What is your name, slave?"

"Ronnie is my name, Mister Gul," she responded, smugly smiling at Fripp, knowing that she had Odo inside her and that the Gul wasn't going to be able to find him.

Fripp smacked her with the back of his hand, stinging sharply and nearly drawing blood. She could tell he wasn't even hitting his hardest. 

"You will address me as Lord Fripp or you will not speak at all."

"L-Lord Fripp?..." Ronnie held her stinging face, secretly enjoying the sensation. "Didn't he just call you Gul?"

Fripp smacked her again just as hard, nearly knocking her backwards. 

"Yes and for such a mistake I should have him drawn and quartered. But you are just ignorant and that's not your fault, ignorance is the absence of knowledge. Knowledge is learned through discipline. You have yet to receive discipline."

"So you're gonna discipline me huh?" Ronnie smirked, spitting blood from her busted lip. "Good luck with that."

Kira glared disapprovingly. "What are you DOING Ronnie...? You're gonna get yourself killed..."

Meanwhile a Cardassian was undressing Bashir and Bashir blushed extremely hard when his penis was exposed and the Cardassian who was inspecting him didn't seem affected by it. 

"Oh dear," Bashir muttered to himself.

Gul Fripp inhaled and exhaled, then made the first facial expression he'd been seen making yet, a very catlike smile with some layers of evil underneath it. 

"Take her to my quarters, I will show her exactly what discipline means."

With an uppercut Fripp sent Ronnie crashing to the ground and everything faded out into black. She was half-conscious for a few moments while Cardassian guards dragged her away.


	3. Discipline

When she came to, she was in a darkened room, the only light being a computer monitor glowing crimson red. Lord Fripp was there, sitting in the corner pressing keys on some sort of musical keyboard that Ronnie recognized as a Mellotron, ambient noise filling the room as the notes were fed through some sort of strange tape delay device and echoed incessantly. She could hear them echoing, repeating, almost like the musical form of some kind of occult chant, swelling into a pad for her ears. He stood, arms crossed as he traversed the room, slowly pacing around Ronnie. She tried to move but to no avail. She felt her arms were restrained- she tried to move her legs and they were restrained too; by some kind of torture device, a metallic bed standing straight up with matching metallic clamps around each of her limbs. She went to rub her still blurry eyes but couldn't move her hand, she blinked trying to clear them up and took a look at herself; her heart sinking in fear as she observed wires running through her body, as if she was plugged into some kind of strange machine. There were wires attached to her nipples, and as she squirmed she began to realize there were strange devices stuck in other places too. Every orifice but her mouth was filled with something connected to this machine. Even her nostrils and ears.

Fripp remained a blank stare, observing her carefully through his round glasses. 

"Oh boy," Ronnie said, wishing she could quantum leap right about now.

Lord Fripp sat back down on his stool, plugging in a black Les Paul guitar into the machine. 

"I call it FrippTron, do you like it?" his non-lips curled slightly.

"YES!" Ronnie exclaimed, excited by the fear she was feeling.

"Wrong answer, we're off to a terrible start," Fripp said as he smiled.

He began to play his guitar, all four fingers moving rapidly as strange sounds came out of it and Ronnie could hear them so loud in her ears. She could feel the vibrations of each and every note coursing through her entire body, a gruesome sharp pain digging into her core. Each sent a shockwave through her, making her shake and squirm as goosebumps raised over her entire body. She could feel Fripp's guitar inside of her, everywhere. There was no place left untouched, as her pussy grew more and more wet from the vibrations involuntarily. Every note was like a lightning bolt striking her, like bursts of electricity coursing through every erogenous zone making her scream pleasurably, but all the while it was debilitatingly painful. Her nipples were being shocked and little metallic clamps at the end of the wires squeezed them tightly in rhythm with his pickstrokes. The vibrations shocked her nose until her sense of smell was warped in a way she couldn't describe, the sound was so loud and it hurt everywhere inside and outside. She was feeling some form of synesthesia as all of her senses began to blur into one sense, and all she could feel was Fripp.

"Who do you work for?" Fripp asked, still playing effortlessly without looking at the guitar, his voice also echoing and vibrating through her body.

"Wuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhggg fuck me Daddy Fripp," was all Ronnie could garble out.

"That's LORD Fripp to you," he glared at her, rapidly moving his hands up and down the fretboard getting faster and playing more intensely, shaking the notes with insane side-to-side vibrato, a distorted metallic saw-like guitar sound penetrating her deeper than any man ever could.

She began to ooze liquid from between her thighs, but not normal liquid. Odo was seeping out a little, terrified and trying to escape. She glanced down, hoping Fripp wasn't seeing what was happening as she tried to clasp her thighs together where he wouldnt see it, but try as she did, she couldn't move her legs. As Odo seeped out down her thighs little by little, Fripp unplugged his guitar, taking note of what was happening. 

"Stop the machine," he said, turning to Brian Eno who had been standing there all along without Ronnie even noticing. 

Brian powered down the FrippTron, having been giving his own Enossification to Ronnie through various lever switches, dial turns and button presses all along. 

Ronnie squealed as the pain stopped, partially from relief but also from the swelling of her clit as she nearly reached orgasm just as it came to a sudden stop. Her eyes got wide with fear, not for herself but for her one true love Odo who she was afraid had just been spotted.

"She's peeing herself, I'm afraid that would short out FrippTron," Fripp said, "I've never had one do that before... usually they've emptied their bladders before they made it to the machine."

"That's not pee," Brian commented, "I would know." 

"Huh...?" Fripp began to glare at the stream running down Ronnie's leg. Ronnie hung her head and whimpered, feeling Odo's hot stickiness pouring out of her.

"There's one way to be sure," Brian said with a creepy smile.

Brian walked over, knelt down and licked Ronnie's thigh, tasting Odo for a brief moment. Ronnie cried out in fear. It was then that suddenly, Odo solidified into a tendril and spiked through the top of Brian Eno's head- instantly killing him, gore splattering on the ceiling and floor behind him as his body collapsed grotesquely. Fripp ran to hit the alarm in horror, but just as he was going to press the button the door flew open and there stood Odo-pregnant Kira with a phaser in her hand.

"STOP RIGHT THERE FRIPP!" Kira shouted, and instantly blasted him with a Cardassian disruptor set to maximum stun.

She turned to Ronnie, mortified at the sight of her bound and oozing fluids everywhere, a mixture of sweat, tears and Odo. She angrily turned to shoot the unconscious Gul again with her stolen disruptor, this time set to kill. 

"WAIT!" Ronnie cried out. "I like him. Can we keep him?"

Kira blinked rapidly. 

"KEEP HIM? ARE YOU CRAZY? Wait... wait," she started smirking and nodding, "now I get it, you want to take him as a hostage so we can EXTRACT SECRETS FROM HIM BEFORE WE KILL HIM? Right?" 

She smiled wide at Ronnie, expectantly. "Right?" 

The smile started fading.

"Ok, you're seriously thinking about just keeping him alive?... After all he's done?"

"Yes. He cute, he cuddly, he Cardassian."

Kira touched her finger to her chin, tilting her head and raising a brow with a confused look in her eyes.

"Girl... you have issues."


	4. Designed to Kill

The Major took a moment to shake off what Ronnie just said. 

"Well, we can take him back as a prisoner I guess. Speaking of prisoners, I think I know where they're holding Phil Collins."

"You do?" Ronnie's eyes lit up. "I cant wait to see Phil, my cute drummer boy."

Kira burped Moba fruit wine, and snickered.

"Actually, that's how I know where they're holding him. Commander Sisko trusted me with high-level information that he didn't tell the rest of us. Your cute drummer boy isn't exactly a boy right now."

"You mean they Bashir'd him?" Ronnie asked.

"Kind of like that except I guess Dr. Crusher was more experienced at doing reversible surgical alterations if you know what I mean, so he shouldn't have been detected. I'm not sure exactly what went wrong."

Ronnie nodded. "Wait, speaking of Bashir, if he's the doctor then who did surgery on him?"

"We borrowed an Emergency Medical Hologram from the Voyager, it's a long story, anyway we need to find Phil. Bashir's distracting the Cardassian guards for us by doing a sexy dance, I guess they're into that kind of thing." 

Kira shuddered at the mental image of what she just described. An awkward moment of silence passed. Ronnie and Kira stared at eachother.

"Wanna let me out of this torture thingy?" 

"Oh yeah, that'd probably be a good idea, huh?" Kira snickered. "Sorry to keep you waiting." 

She eyed the locking mechanisms trying to figure out what controls them, and went over to the machine and found the controls; from her years as a Bajoran terrorist she'd seen the words "LOCK CONTROL PANEL" written in Cardassian often enough to spot them with ease. She pushed buttons on a touch screen. There was an electrical whooshing sound, followed by a mechanical click. The locks disengaged and Ronnie's limbs came free. Ronnie pulled out each of her wires, removed the very wet device stuck up her pussy, and all the other devices. She then danced and twirled around a little, glad to be free. Despite obviously not having given consent to any of this she was pretty happy about it. Disclaimer: the author doesn't condone raping anyone, with guitars or any other way. Ask before you plug into someone's vagina.

Kira looked down at Fripp's still unconscious body lying on the ground, sprawled out with his glasses crooked on his face, as she pondered a moment what they should do with him until they're back with Phil. It didn't take long for her to devilishly smile as she knew just what to do. Kira looked at the torture device controls and found the button to rotate it back into a bed from the vertical position it had been in.

"Help me," Kira said as she got in position to lift Fripp and Ronnie came to her aid.

They carried him to the bed and laid him down on it, where Kira placed each of his arms and legs in the locking metal clamps. 

Ronnie eyed his crotch bulge in his black bell-bottom pants and made a woozy face. "Wow he big."

"Sleep tight sweet prince," she said as she rubbed her fingers through his short slicked black hair and straightened his glasses. 

Kira was very confused but had no comment. She tampered with the FrippTron's wiring and rigged it to self destruct if someone tried to let Fripp out of the machine. It wouldn't be too hard to defuse this makeshift bomb she had set when they come back to take Fripp out, but it was so discreet that no one would notice it.

"There, we're all set-"

Just as she was going to slam the lock button, Kira turned to Ronnie, who was struggling to take off Fripp's shirt and had already put on his glasses. Ronnie smiled, eyes bloodshot and about half-closed from the wine.

"Hey, before you lock the clamps, can I have his clothes? Just kinda like em." 

"Huh. Sure, whatever. I got tired of being naked too, as you can see," said Kira as she curtsied and showed off the frilly red Bajoran dress she had recovered from the lockup inside the Cardassian prison, assumedly from a time before they started burning the prisoners' and slaves' clothes. "Just be quick."

Moments later, Ronnie stood in a black lace-up shirt that was so baggy on her that the sleeves went over her hands, and the matching black bell-bottom pants and 70s style leather high-heeled black shoes, posing with her hand on her hip. She adjusted Fripp's round glasses, which were kind of big on her small head. 

"How do I look?"

Kira blushed, falling in love with Ronnie as anyone would after seeing her like that. 

"You look amazing..." 

They both simultaneously burped, Kira still just as drunk as Ronnie. 

"Man that was some good wine," Ronnie said, staggering through the doorway into the prison corridor. She turned around for a second to glance at Fripp's naked body. 

"Damn it really is so big. I'll see you later," she winked. 

Kira slammed the button to lock Fripp securely in place and followed Ronnie out the door.

_All that screaming's gonna rub off on you_  
_They're gonna strip you raw_  
_Before you're through_  
_I don't care what weapons you use_  
_Just as long as you keep me amused_

Somewhere down the corridor, in a dark and dank room, Phil Collins was suspended from the ceiling by ropes. There was a fearful sweat running down his big boobs, goosebumps on his entire body as his perky big nipples were stiffening. There was a Cardassian woman standing in the corner, giggling maniacally. She had long orange hair and bangs, and looked very unusual for a Cardassian. Or anyone, for that matter. She had on purple eyeshadow and eyeliner and was dressed in all black; a leather jacket with a latex bodysuit, stockings and high heels. She held a whip in her hand.

"SO MISTERRRR Phil..." She rolled her R and spoke with a thick german accent, half-growled and snarled in a voice that warbled between girlish and high pitched and deep and manly. 

"Maybe today you'll care to tell me... Why YOU ARE HERE? You SILLY LITTLE MAN. We don't let HUMANS in our camp. ONLY BAJORANS. HEHE. IT'S A BAJORAN CAMP." 

Nina spoke almost like a mad scientist, half-singing at the end of her sentence.

"Me? a 'uman? 'aha i'm no' a 'uman!" Phil said in an indiscernibly thick British accent. "I'm a Bajawan. Can' you tell by the hooter ridges? An' I'm no' li'l. No' where i' coun's."

"SON OF WHORE! The universal translator ISN'T WORKING!" Nina growled in German. 

She lifted the whip and swiftly struck him directly in the ass, tearing the flesh as he howled.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Phil made this face as he involuntarily sang the "Ohhhh" from Mama, his cry of pain.

"I'm going to create ecstasy in my world. BY MAKING PAIN IN YOURS! HAHA HEH. _Ohhhhhhhhhhh_..."

Nina cackled and moaned evilly. Her eyes went big as she grinned wickedly from cheek to cheek.


	5. Sussudio

Back in the corridor, Ronnie and Kira were drunkenly fumbling their way along as they glanced in each and every women's prison cell, looking for Phil Collins. 

Odo's voice started echoing from each of their bellies at once. 

"I really didn't like what happened back there... That was good work, Kira. I'm glad you were here. I don't know what we would've done without you."

"Aw Odo... I'm so sorry for what happened. But it'll be alright, I promise you," Kira said affectionately, "maybe if I let you feel my tastebuds with your tongue you'll be able to develop kind of a sense of taste or something even. And then we'll all get ice cream together."

"You would do that for me?" you could almost hear the expression Odo would've had in his solid form, the smile and the big puppydog eyes.

"Hey me too, don't leave me out of this," Ronnie said, blushing, "I want Odo's tongue in me too."

"I... I love both of you," Odo said happily, professing his deepest and truest feelings.

"We love you too," Ronnie and Kira said in unison.

It was a beautiful moment. Especially for Ronnie who had been waiting to say those words for a long time. It felt so good to finally say them and to hear Odo say he loved her back, it made her heart swell with joy.

Minutes of walking around looking for Phil's cell later...

"Phil with boobs... Phil with boobs," Ronnie kept repeating over and over again. Before long she had found herself devolving into vocalizing bass guitar sounds instead of saying that.

"Uhhh Ronnie what are you doing?"

"Bass," Ronnie said, "can't stop thinking about bass."

"What is... bass?" 

"You know, the instrument. Electric bass."

Ronnie mimed playing slap bass.

"Oh... You mean like, like they used to use in primitive earth music? Like the stuff you were playing back on the runabout?"

"Yes. They still do, actually. All across the universe. Bass is everywhere. You just don't listen to any good bands I guess."

"Well I liked the stuff you played," Kira said with a big cheerful grin.

"Aww... I'm glad to hear it, Kira. You'll have to come see my band live. We play klingon opera-no wave fusion. The only instrument is bass. Like five different basses at once, I play all of them." 

"How exactly do you do that?"

"Well I've got four limbs and a mouth, don't I?"

Kira laughed. "Ronnie you are something else."

"I am bass," Ronnie boomed in a thunderous voice.

Kira held her hand out in front of Ronnie and smacked her right on the boobs to warn her.

"WAIT!" she hissed.

They had just come to a corner, and Ronnie stopped, peeking around the corner to see what was ahead and why Kira wanted her to stop. What she saw, she would regret seeing. Bashir stood completely nude, his penis and balls bouncing in time as he did his best sexy feminine dance, shaking his booty and swaying his hips and feeling up his own boobs for the Cardassians who cheered in excitement. He wiggled and writhed like a funky worm, and Ronnie wanted to wash her eyes out. Luckily Kira avoided seeing it.

"Well that just happened," Ronnie wiped her eyes, blinked, and tried to pretend it didnt. "Hey look, that door over there's marked Phil Collins."

Kira sighed in relief, clasping her hands together. "Thank the Prophets..."

"Hey," came a nasally Jersey voice from behind. "What do ya think you're doing here?"

Kira and Ronnie spun around to see Donald Fagen and Walter Becker as Bajoran women, looking glorious. They were still completely dressed, Donald was in a button-up and his trademark dark aviators, Walter was in a flannel shirt and his tinted glasses.

"Donald Fagen and Walter Becker of Steely Dan?" Ronnie said, completely puzzled as the puzzle of what was happening became more and more hard to piece together.

"Yeah that's us," Walter said, and Donald nodded. "Who are you guys?"

"Big fans," Ronnie said, whipping her boobs out, "sign my boobs?"

Donald smiled.

"If only I had a sharpie. You got nice ones, chick. But now you gotta tell me what you're doing here because you're clearly headed to Phil Collins's cell and that's where we're headed too, we were sent to rescue him."

"That's weird... That's also why we're here."

Kira glared at the two Steely Dan members. "Who are these guys, Ronnie?"

"Oh, they're one of those primitive earth bands we were talking about. Wait. How did you get here from the 20th century?"

"Time travel, man," Donald said plainly, hands in his jeans pockets.

"Wow... Far out," Ronnie said, staring at them in drunken disbelief. 

"I guess we're all rescuing Phil Collins then," Kira said, hurried to finish her objective, "so let's do that."

Everyone nodded, just going with the flow. The steely flow. 

All four of them approached the room carefully. Ronnie peeked in the window where she saw the unspeakable thing that was unfolding. By that I mean Phil Collins legs were unfolding, forcibly, by Nina Hagen, who had him on a prison bed, chained to the bedposts. She was rubbing her thick long black strap-on against the outside of his vagina, trying to get it moist for penetration. At least she didn't just force it in dry, Ronnie pondered. Phil's own song Sussudio was playing loudly on a speaker in the room, while Nina herself sang the lyrics in her strange operatic voice.

_There's a girl that's been on my mind_   
_All the time, Su-Sussudio, oh oh_   
_Now she don't even know my name_   
_But I think she likes me just the same_   
_Su-Sussudio, oh oh_

Nina penetrated Phil Collins, thrusting into him with full force, as his own song played loudly, rocking her hips and cackling evilly.

"Noooooo! No' my 'oney pouch!" Phil cried.

She dug her claws into his shoulders as she licked his neck slowly with her long reptilian Cardassian tongue, dripping saliva down his girly smooth skin. One hand moved down to cup one of his breasts, as she clawed slowly across it and pinched the nipple hard, twisting it between two long slender scaly fingers. She kept rocking her hips, building with intensity and speed, still singing Sussudio, humping him painfully.

"Hey assbutt!" Ronnie said as she swung the door open, staggering in as she pointed angrily at Nina. "Stop right now. Nobody fucks Phil Collins but me."

Kira pointed her Cardassian disruptor at Nina, blinking at Ronnie a moment before fixing her glare back on the Cardassian threat. "Yeah, w-what she said."

Donald and Walter both pulled out phasers and had them aimed for each of Nina's bare asscheeks, set to kill. 

"You've got me," Nina grunted her displeasure, slowly pulling out of Phil, his wetness dripping off the end of her strap-on, as she put her hands in the air and turned around to face the Starfleet officers. 

"Now what, STARRRRFLEeEeET?" she hissed, sticking out her tongue and blowing a raspberry.

"Now, we take Phil back, and arrest you for crimes against the federation," Donald Fagen said, "and noise pollution. That wasn't even jazz, how can you call it music?"

"Oi, hump off," Phil snarled, "tha' was MY song ya bloody fack. If I wasn' tied down I'd kick your bottle and glass."

"Is something wrong with the universal translator?" Kira asked, turning to Ronnie blinking, completely clueless to everything Phil just said.

"No he's just like that," Ronnie responded, having seen him enough between Genesis concerts and in the movie Buster to know.

"And how exactly, DO YOU MANAGE TO ARREST ME, STARFLEET? WHEN YOU'VE GOT CARDASSIAN DISRUPTORS POINTED AT YOUR BACK! MWAHAHAhehe!" 

Nina howled maniacally before it turned into a schoolgirl giggle at the end. 

Ronnie glanced over her shoulder. "Aw hell."

Sure enough, the Cardassians had gotten bored with Bashir and came to investigate what was happening in Phil's cell. They all had Cardassian disruptors pointed directly at Ronnie, Kira, Donald and Walter. Bashir was standing nude in the back of the crowd of Cardassians, still wiggling his best sexy wiggle, frowning.

"Hey! But I havent done this yet!" Bashir exclaimed, as he turned around and bent over, separating his butt cheeks and spanking his own ass as he exposed his butthole to them as a last resort.

None of them even looked. Nina's wicked grin only grew with excitement.

"Don't look so smug, we have Gul Fripp," Kira said, smirking cutely, "and you're never gonna see him again, if you don't do exactly- what- we- say." 

All of the Cardassians eyes went wide with shock. Including Nina, her lips shaped into an O as she gasped and rasped loudly. 

"Hm... An exchange? You'll give us Fripp for Phil..."

"Smart woman," Kira said, nodding.

"But Fripp was gonna be my-"

Kira covered Ronnie's mouth before she could finish what she was gonna say.

"Very well," Nina said, "guards, let them go. Phil is going with them."

The guards stood there, in shock. 

"ARE YOU DEAF?!? I SAID GOOOOO!" Nina screamed.

They dispersed rapidly, scattering with fear of Nina, and left. Nina released Phil from his clamps. They all gazed at Phil's badly scarred body, covered in whip marks and fresh injuries; he looked too badly beaten to walk out on his own.

"Let me take a look," Bashir said, approaching Phil Collins's battered naked body, still naked himself. They cleared a path for him.

"Dear God... it's worse than I could have imagined. Do you have any medical tools around here?"

"No," Nina said, "what is a medical tool? We only have instruments of TORTURE." 

Her voice turned into a demonic grunt and dropped several octaves at the end of her sentence. Bashir sighed, and removed the dermal regenerator he snuck in stuck up his butt. 

"Woah... How did you fit that in there?" Ronnie raised a brow and stared, disgusted and completely confused.

"He's had lots of practice, with Elim Garak," Kira snickered.

"H-Hey! That's not true..." Bashir blushed. 

"You do realize you could've gotten us killed if they had looked up your butt and found that, right Bashir?" Kira said, disapprovingly shaking her head.

"It was the chance I had to take," was his response, as he shrugged his shoulders.

His long arms reached out from a distance to hold the dermal regenerator to Phil Collins's severely-whipped ass, as it healed the wounds one by one, moving on up his back. Phil proceeded to blush as Doctor Bashir's hand brushed up against his buttcrack. "Oops, sorry." 

There were so many lashes it seemed to take forever as Ronnie started vocalizing and miming jazzy bass, while Donald snapped his finger and started vocalizing along with her, some kind of weird jazz singing. Walter joined in, providing a vocalized guitar solo. Even Nina started vocalizing with them, doing a deep harmony vocal under Donald's higher range and a piercingly high harmony over his lower range. 

Bashir couldn't help himself, he started drumming along to their free jazz improvisation. On Phil Collins's bare ass. 

"WHAT TH' FACK ARE YOU DOING?" Phil shouted.

"S-Sorry, it's a form of massage therapy. It helps with... Whip lashes."

Phil blinked. "Oh, I see... Carry on then." 

"You kind of look like my uncle-in-law," Bashir remarked. "Roll over, I've got to get your breasts too."

Phil rolled over, holding his boobs out to Bashir, and spreading his legs. "I think I've go' a few wounds down 'ere too."

"This is getting weird," Odo said from inside Ronnie and Kira's stomachs.

"What WAS THAT?" Nina gasped.

"Oh, nothing, we're just both really hungry, our stomachs are growling, together in unison."

"Very interesting," Nina said, squinting.

"grrrrrrrrrrrrblllllllllrrrrrrrrrr" Odo mimed the sound of their stomachs growling.

Nina nodded, accepting this very strange explanation. It wasn't stranger than she was.

"There," Bashir said as he finished with the last of Phil's wounds, "all better."

"Thank you," Phil Collins said, "I do believe we've got a runabout to catch?"

Ronnie and Kira both tilted their head. "What happened to your accent?"

"What, do you think I talk like that all the time? It gets tiresome. I've got to talk normal sometimes."  
  
Everyone shrugged. 

"Well, Fripp's in the FrippTron machine, seeya later then Nina," Ronnie said, and the group all departed.

"Don't let the door hit ya where the good LORD SPLIT YA!" Nina said, smiling and waving. 

They all departed for the runabout together, ready to leave this nightmare behind. Down the hallway they went, a long gray corridor bleak but very warm, just like the Cardassians like it. Lots of walking and avoiding looking at the Cardassian guards.

"You do know the way back out of here, right Kira?" Bashir asked, the two of them both having been brought in blindfolded after causing disruption in the labor camp. "It's not like we can exactly ask for directions, I've been getting... well, strange looks from the Cardassian soldiers. Your instinct from your time in the resistance will lead us out, I'm sure."

"I know what I'm doing Bashir," Kira said, giggling with one eye half closed, "even if I am drunk."

Suddenly- there was a LARGE EXPLOSION. The entire FrippTron room, which they had just passed moments ago, and which Nina had went inside, was a blaze of flame, smoke and cinders behind them.

"Oh no!" 

Ronnie ran, to Kira's dismay and complete disapproval, to look at the scene of the explosion and inspect the rubble to see if there were any survivors. She knelt down, shaking her head as she looked at the mangled pieces of what used to be Nina and Fripp. 

"They've been obliterated to smithereens, and couldn't possibly ever come back..."

The Cardassian guards glared at them. "IT WAS THEM! THEY DID THIS!" 

"Uh oh," Ronnie gulped, "RUN FOR IT!"

She ran and her feet were moving in place as she accelerated rapidly, like in a cartoon, before zipping away rapidly. Kira and Bashir were right behind her.


End file.
